


Лярва

by Schwesterchen



Category: Original Work, S.T.A.L.K.E.R. (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: Валя посмотрел: оно стояло шагах в полусотне, возле накренившейся березы, тревожно яркое в монохроме снега и темных стволов. Небольшое, с невысокого человека. Оно и выглядело человеком, только какие люди в таком-то виде? Датчик движения молчал, детектор аномалий – тоже.





	Лярва

**Author's Note:**

> Автор честно признается, что игры серии "С.Т.А.Л.К.Е.Р" от него весьма далеки, потому эта история является скорее ориджиналом, нежели фанфиком. Тем не менее, большая часть названий аномалий, мутантов и артефактов позаимствована именно из игр.

На засыпанной снегом опушке лежало бревно. На бревне сидели двое – старший и младший.  
Старшего прозвали Стариком, потому что был он полностью седой, несмотря на, в общем-то, далекий от преклонного возраст. Когда его спрашивали, чего так, он отвечал разное, по настроению. Иногда травил байки, которым уже на середине переставали верить самые наивные из новичков. Иногда бросал: «Наследственность» – и кивал со значением. Старика считали спокойным до флегматичности, надежным, порядком нелюдимым и очень везучим. Он ходил по Зоне не то шестой, не то восьмой год.  
Младший откликался на Валю, и это была кличка, не имя. Получил ее Валя по вине небольшого речевого дефекта, вылезавшего порой, когда он волновался или торопился. «Ну такая… вигня виолетовая», – взахлеб описывал он, тогда еще совсем зеленый, увиденную на пути к бару аномалию. «Вигня виолетовая?» – хмыкнул бармен, глядя на мальчишку, которого на Большой Земле, скорее всего, к выпивке без документов и не подпустили бы. На Валино счастье, «Виолетту» оказалось слишком долго и неудобно выговаривать, и обидное прозвище сократилось до «Вили», а потом и вовсе превратилось в «Валю». За полгода Валя успел немного освоиться, потерял детскую пухлость щек вместе с двумя пальцами на левой ноге и таскался за Стариком, как щенок. Это была его первая зима в Зоне.  
Они шли к путиковой избушке на Ржавой Поляне и остановились передохнуть перед последним переходом. Старик дымил. Валя дожевывал батончик, уткнувшись в КПК. Иногда он отрывался от экрана и оглядывался – как будто из настороженности, но одновременно с плохо скрываемым восторгом: снег выпал недавно, и зимний лес Вале, безнадежно городскому ребенку, все еще казался сказочным. Насмотревшись, он снова опускал глаза, и позже все повторялось по кругу.  
Когда изо рта Старика исчезла сигарета, а в руках будто из воздуха появился АК, Валя еще несколько секунд, словно по инерции, продолжал жать на кнопки. Потом, конечно, тоже схватился за оружие, еще не видя опасности, досадуя, что прохлопал.  
– Тормозишь, – тихо сказал Старик. Не стрелял. – Гляди, вон там.  
Валя посмотрел: оно стояло шагах в полусотне, возле накренившейся березы, тревожно яркое в монохроме снега и темных стволов. Небольшое, с невысокого человека. Оно и выглядело человеком, только какие люди в таком-то виде? Датчик движения молчал, детектор аномалий – тоже.  
– Пальнуть? – вылетело у Вали, хоть собирался спросить: «Что это?»  
– Погоди, – Старик наклонял голову: прислушивался, приглядывался, а может, и принюхивался.  
Валя нервничал: его опыт, пусть и невеликий, твердил сперва бить, потом разбираться. Но Старик медлил, и Валя выжидал вместе с ним.  
– Ты такое раньше видел? – не выдержал он через долгую минуту тишины и неподвижности.  
– Может быть, – отозвался Старик и прибавил непонятно: – Там-то она, правда, почище была.  
«Почему она?» – молча удивился Валя: замершее на краю леса существо, голое, красное, сверкало вполне себе заметными мужскими причиндалами.  
Но вслух он этим вопросом задаться не успел.  
– Не смотри, – вдруг велел Старик.  
– Что?  
Выучка въелась прочно: Валя тут же отвел глаза от неведомой твари – потом, правда, недоуменно воззрился на Старика и мигом насторожился. Тот держался как-то странно. Нечитаемо.  
Когда Валя только-только начал ходить со Стариком, тот отнюдь не баловал его беседами и пространными объяснениями. Затем, правда, разговорился, да так, что Валя порой, отбиваясь от подколок или выслушивая выговоры, с ностальгией вспоминал те недели, когда Старик общался с ним чуть ли не знаками. Так или иначе, за те первые дни Вале невольно пришлось научиться подмечать и толковать мимику, жесты и даже осанку напарника. После месяцев совместных скитаний он самонадеянно решил, что знает все реакции. Но сейчас, глядя на Старика, никак не мог взять в толк, идет к ним пушистый северный зверек или пока еще нет.  
– Без команды не стрелять, – проговорил Старик. – А вообще, положи лучше ствол от греха подальше, возьми комм и делай вид, что готов конец света прохлопать. Веди себя, как обычно, короче.  
Валя, возмущенный, открыл рот, закрыл и обнаружил, что тело, привыкшее уже подчиняться старшему, на автомате повиновалось. Старик же, отломив от бревна длинную щепку, принялся выводить ей каракули под ногами.  
Валя честно попытался сосредоточиться на экране, но постоянно ловил существо боковым зрением. То приближалось очень медленно, то и дело замирая – снег и холод, казалось, ничуть его не беспокоили. Порыв ветра принес с его стороны сладковатую вонь крови и нечистот. От мысли, что тварь вот-вот окажется рядом, короткие волоски на Валином затылке встали дыбом.  
– Это мутант? – спросил он шепотом. – Или аномалия? Оно опасное?  
– Нет, если правильно с ним обращаться, – первые два вопроса Старик благополучно проигнорировал.  
«Так и “кисель” неопасный, если в него не вляпываться», – подумал Валя. Внутри все сжималось – от напряжения и все усиливающейся вони: тварь подобралась совсем близко. А они оба продолжали делать вид, что ослепли, оглохли и потеряли осязание. Это было невыносимо: чувство самосохранения вопило дурниной – но Старик приказал, и Вале оставалось только слушаться.  
Он не знал, сколько времени прошло: казалось, целая вечность, а может, и пять минут. Но аккурат тогда, когда он почувствовал, что ни секунды больше не сможет продолжать этот цирк и сейчас выкинет что-нибудь крайне идиотское, Старик вдруг с силой выдохнул и покачал головой.  
– Бесполезно, – пробормотал как-то обреченно.  
Уронил щепку и полез в рюкзак.  
От этого слова и тона, с которым оно было сказано, у Вали неприятно дернуло внутри. Впрочем, за оружие Старик не хватался и в рюкзаке копался без спешки, поэтому Валя тоже перевел дыхание и разжал онемевшие пальцы. На корпусе КПК остались мокрые следы – Валя стер их рукавом.  
– Смотреть-то можно? – буркнул он.  
– Смотри, – пожал плечами Старик.  
И Валя посмотрел.  
Тварь тоже смотрела. Стояла в двух метрах, с виду казалась вылитым человеком. Мужиком, то есть, парнем. Невысокого росточка, щуплым – были бы шмотки, может, за девчонку бы принял. А так ясно, что не девчонка. И не парень. Тварь, очередное порождение Зоны. Вся, как есть, с макушки до пяток, уделанная в кровище и еще чем похуже. У нее не было торчащих клыков, щупалец или огромных размеров, она не кидалась с утробным рычанием и не пыталась их сожрать – по крайней мере, пока, но Валю от нее буквально воротило. Если бы не запрет, он с готовностью всадил бы между этих светлых бессмысленных глаз весь магазин. Потом бы подорвал. И с огнеметом по останкам прошелся бы. Мечты…  
– Что это за хрень? – спросил он негромко.  
– Лярва, – Старик выпрямился, и Валя оторопело уставился на кусок сухой колбасы в его руке.  
Этот кусок Старик запросто, будто собаку угощая, протянул твари.  
– На.  
У Вали сама собой отвисла челюсть. На ум пришло страшное: может, эта дрянь как-то на мозги влияет. Типа контролера. Так надо ее кончать, пока самим капец не приключился... Руки сами потянулись к брошенному автомату.  
– Валя, – Старик, продолжая держать колбасу на открытой ладони, прожег его взглядом. – Не смей, стервец. Или хочешь вот к этому, – он кивнул на тварь, – свои кишки добавить?  
Валя не хотел и руки убрал.  
Тварь жалась, переступала с ноги на ногу. На морде… лице?.. застыло заискивающее выражение. Старик терпеливо ждал.  
– Ты вообще себя нормально чувствуешь? – осторожно уточнил Валя. – Не тянет прыгать в стаю псевдособак с пакетом Педигри Пал?  
Старик хмыкнул и сделал крохотный шаг вперед. Тварь тут же смело метров на пять, так быстро, что Валя едва успел разглядеть движение.  
– Шуганый какой, – озадаченно проворчал Старик и легко, без замаха, бросил колбасу в снег.  
Тварь в мгновение ока оказалась рядом с подачкой, выхватила ее из сугроба и принялась уплетать. Куски от твердокаменной колбасы она отрывала играючи, а вот жевала неловко, широко открывая рот и дергая головой. Наверное, насчет клыков Валя промахнулся: зубы у твари, несмотря на человеческий вид, были, похоже, отнюдь не человеческие.  
Старик смотрел, поджав губы – снова с этим причудливым, противоречивым настроем. Тварь жрала. Валя маялся.  
– Лярва – это как шлюха, призрак или личинка? – спросил он, только чтобы что-то сказать.  
И ответа не ждал, но Старик ответил рассеянно:  
– Всего понемногу.  
Валя подавился воздухом и снова умолк.  
Некоторое время тишину нарушало лишь громкое чавканье. Валя старался глядеть в другую сторону, получалось плохо: тварь была опасностью, терять опасность из виду – верная смерть, это он усвоил накрепко. Опасностей в Зоне крылось множество, но ни одна не пробуждала в Вале такого глубинного, наизнанку выворачивающего ужаса, как человекоподобные мутанты. И ни одного мутанта Старик раньше не прикармливал, и не приходилось просто сидеть и на него пялиться. Еще и вонь…  
Чавканье прекратилось. Теперь тварь снова приближалась, едва ли не по сантиметру, всем своим видом выражая надежду на продолжение банкета. Старик, к вящему ужасу Вали, разворачивал пачку галет.  
– Зачем ты ее кормишь? – не выдержал он.  
– Затем что просит, – невозмутимо сказал Старик.  
Галету он не бросал, снова держал на вытянутой руке.  
– А почему я про этих лярв ничего не слышал?  
– Слышалка не доросла.  
Слабый порыв ветра принес такое зловоние, что Валя, скривившись, начал дышать ртом. Сгоряча пообещал себе неделю не смотреть на колбасу и галеты. Поразмыслив, галеты помиловал. Пока он прикидывал, как скоро придется реабилитировать колбасу, тварь взяла у Старика подачку. Не молниеносным броском (и вместе с рукой), как упорно представлялось Вале, а плавно, очень медленно. Взяла и сунула в рот, захрустела, обсыпаясь крошками. Похоже, грызть сухое печенье ей было еще несподручнее, чем жесткое мясо. Словно что-то поняв, тварь перестала работать челюстями и как-то странно повела головой. Потом снова принялась жевать, куда ловчее, с закрытым ртом.  
– Зубы она себе, что ли, переделала? – пробормотал Валя. – Лучше бы запах переделала. Вонища до небес…  
– И в чьей же ты требухе извалялся, а, приятель? – с самым серьезным видом спросил Старик.  
Тварь, сглотнув, встрепенулась. Склонила голову к плечу, будто озадаченный пес. Старик улыбался.  
– Покажешь?  
Четко, как на плацу, развернувшись, тварь почесала обратно в лес. Но не успел Валя перевести дух, как Старик пихнул его в голень.  
– Подъем, и так засиделись.  
– Мы что, за ней пойдем? – спросил Валя неверяще.  
– Все равно в ту сторону, – отозвался Старик.  
У Вали второй раз за пять минут пропал дар речи.  
– А… Но… – выдавил он.  
Старик молча поднял брови. Валя с клацаньем закрыл рот и принялся собираться. 

Весь недолгий путь Валя мандражировал. Дважды споткнулся. Шарахнулся от метнувшейся над головой пичуги – кажется, снегиря, кажется, даже не мутировавшего. Чуть не влез в какую-то нитяную дрянь, свисающую с рыжеватой еловой ветки, может, и безобидную, черт его знает, но это вряд ли. Тварь такую же дрянь запросто отвела рукой, но ей-то можно, зараза к заразе, небось, не липнет. Старик дал ей еще одну галету, и она понемногу отгрызала на ходу.  
Когда вышли на прогалину, Валя понял, что галеты простил рано. И колбасу – тоже. И съеденный батончик вмиг показался лишним. Желудок, поднявшись к горлу, настоятельно запросился наружу.  
– Если пойдешь блевать, – заботливо сказал Старик, – гляди в оба. Не нравятся мне эти кусты.  
Вале кусты тоже не нравились, особенно кровавые ошметки, которые на них висели. Прогалина была алой, сизой, багровой – куда ни глянь. Снег, стволы, те же кусты… Уж на что Валя успел насмотреться всякой пакости, но такого… Будто компания идиотов развела костерок из гексогена и села погреться. Правда, кроме мясной каши, расплесканной по всем поверхностям, повреждений не было никаких: ни сломанных или обугленных веток, ничего. От жуткой вони слезились глаза. Прикрыв нос воротником куртки, Валя судорожно шарил взглядом вокруг: глаза выхватывали то лежащий в снегу обрез, то рюкзак. Судя по количеству рюкзаков, по гостеприимной полянке размазало троих. Запрокинув голову, Валя обнаружил совершенно нетронутый ботинок, торчащий на суку – черный, с высоким берцем, такой же, как у него. «Интересно, – подумалось, – остался ли там кусок ноги? От кого-нибудь из них вообще остался хоть какой-то кусок?» Нездоровые мысли прервал хруст: тварь незаметно подобралась со спины, чуть ли не вплотную, благо что на фоне зловония вокруг ее запах, считай, стирался. Она стояла, тоже глазела на ботинок и жевала.  
– Это она их так? – услышал Валя собственный голос.  
И лишь потом отошел, невероятным усилием заставив себя сделать это не слишком поспешно. Тварь осталась дожевывать галету и созерцать ботинок.  
– Может, потому, что они его – так?  
Старик подошел с КПК, чужим: экран был оттерт кое-как, в разводах, но целый. И хотя видео запустилось не с начала, происходящее места для недопонимания не оставляло.  
– Уроды, – процедил Старик.  
Кусты начали казаться Вале не такими уж и отвратными. Только из чистого упрямства он заставил себя досмотреть до конца. Потом вдавил ноготь в мякоть большого пальца и тяжело задумался.  
– Там же девчонка… – сообразил, наконец. – А это…  
Да, пышным бюстом бедолага из самопального порноролика похвастаться не могла, но груди различались вполне отчетливо. И отсутствие хозяйства – тоже. С другой стороны, глаза Валя также смог рассмотреть, и были они в точности как у «их» твари – светлые, пустые. Но черт подери – той после всех издевательств разнесли башку из дробовика (затем съемка резко обрывалась). Может, здесь была другая лярва? Ага, а эта просто мимо проходила и испачкалась.  
– Они что, пол умеют менять? – проговорил он растерянно. – И мозги отращивать?  
Тварь, несмотря ни на что, было, пожалуй, жалко. Наверное, к этим подонкам она тоже вот так вышла из леса, выпрашивать жрачку, а они ее… Вопросов вдруг накатило такое множество, что Валя в них совершенно запутался. Тварь была опасна, он знал это точно, и Старик это знал, хоть не подавал виду. Тварь была быстра. Так какого хрена не сбежала и даже не пыталась сопротивляться? Почему не размазала их, когда жареным запахло?  
– Почему она ничего не сделала? Ну, раньше? – задался он очередным вопросом в пустоту, уже не особо надеясь на ответ.  
Но Старик все-таки ответил.  
– Потому что именно это ему и нужно было. Кроме пробитой головы, естественно.  
И тут Валю самого как обухом по башке вдарило – вспомнил. Он же слышал такое! В баре, что ли… Да, в баре – Валя забыл, как звали того чувака, только что он был лысый и ужравшийся в дымину. Рассказу его о созданиях, напоминающих не то распутных демонов из средневековых легенд, не то энерговампиров, Валя не поверил ни на грош, уж на что Зона была богата сюрпризами. Чудные девки (выходит, не только?), вываливающиеся на честных сталкеров в чем мать родила и склоняющие к разврату, а попутно выхлебывающие жизненную силу – уж непонятно, всю или частично, этого чувак не уточнял. Это ж надо такое сочинить! Впрочем, ноги у байки ясно откуда росли. Моряки вон, оголодав по бабам, про русалок фантазировали, а в Зоне с девчонками тоже напряг. Правда, называл этих созданий чувак как-то иначе, а может, и никак не называл. Не лярвами точно, Валя бы запомнил.  
Старик щелкнул его в нос, и Валя вздрогнул.  
– Уснул, что ли?  
– Это про них рассказывают? – спросил Валя. – Про лярв этих? Что они к людям липнут, чтобы потрахаться? И жизнь вытягивают?  
Старик не говорил ни «да», ни «нет», что только укрепило Валину уверенность. И подогрело разгорающуюся в груди злость.  
– Ну тогда за что боролась, на то и напоролась, – выплюнул он.  
Во рту сделалось кисло: все-таки покривил душой. Да пристрелили бы сразу – и дело с концом, мучить-то зачем? К тому же не отпускала мысль, что вряд ли бы эти сволочи полезли к лярве, если бы знали, что сношаться с ней опасно. А если и не знали, то не похоже было, будто контакт как-то на них подействовал. Ну, не считая того, что их потом размазало тонким слоем. Но разве процесс лишения жизненной силы не должен быть более… чистым? И, так сказать, последовательным, а не у всех одновременно? Впрочем, подсчитать, точно ли на мясо пошли все, возможным не представлялось. Может, кто и уцелел и смылся, бросив манатки. Следы бы посмотреть… И ведь ни голосов не было, ни шума, а они со Стариком совсем рядом сидели, и полукилометра не набиралось. Хотя как раз это Валя себе объяснить мог – со слышимостью в Зоне частенько творилась полная неразбериха. Черт его знает. Гадать можно было до бесконечности.  
– Ты-то чего молчишь? – сердито сказал Валя Старику.  
Старик небрежно уронил КПК обратно в снег.  
– Идем отсюда.  
Перекрестился и развернулся.  
У Вали мелькнула мысль порыться в рюкзаках: вдруг что полезное найдется – но браться за них, изгаженные… Мерзко было от всего увиденного, тошно. Не хотелось задерживаться и лишней минуты. Поэтому Валя решил подчиниться. А когда они выйдут на более или менее свежий воздух – насесть на Старика со всей основательностью.  
Оказавшись на чистом снегу, Валя первым делом как следует пошаркал ногами, отчищая подошвы. Пытать Старика резко расхотелось. Чувствовал он себя паршиво. Волнами накатывала вялость, медленно, но верно, стирая все, кроме желания скорее добраться до избушки и принять горизонтальное положение. Вот же ж, нервы… Как у девки. Или… Валя посмотрел в спину бодро шагающему впереди Старику, потом обернулся: лярва, чтоб ее, пристала, как банный лист.  
– Чего привязалась? – бросил Валя негромко. – Я с тобой трахаться не буду.  
Тварь, ясное дело, ничего не ответила. В руке у нее был комок красного снега, она понюхала его и лизнула, как мороженое. Зато Старик, приостановившись на секунду, хрипло немузыкально пропел:  
– Думайте сами, решайте сами, иметь или не иметь.  
– Чего? – выдавил Валя сквозь новый приступ тошноты.  
– Кого, – передразнил Старик. – Тебя никто не заставляет, вот чего. А это песня, «Если у вас нету тети» называется. «Иронию судьбы» не смотрел?  
– Не смотрел, – буркнул Валя, передвигая ноги, сделавшиеся свинцово-тяжелыми.  
– Так посмотри. Хороший фильм, старый, советский еще.  
Валя тряхнул головой, не давая сбить себя с темы.  
– Зачем мы ее с собой тащим?  
– А ты попробуй прогони, – откликнулся Старик.  
– Что, никак? – спросил Валя с недоверием.  
– Попробуй. Топни, крикни «брысь»…  
Ага, подумал Валя, нашел дурака.  
– Говорят, лярву нельзя прогнать, – голос Старика сделался серьезным. – И убить нельзя. Или встанет и все равно придет рано или поздно, или…  
«Полянка», – про себя продолжил Валя. В голове укладывалось со скрипом. То, что в Зоне почти все пытается тебя уничтожить самыми изуверскими способами, он еще понимал – и более или менее привык. Но такое…  
– Информации маловато, конечно, – продолжал Старик как ни в чем не бывало. – Есть версия, что они умеют энергополе вырабатывать. При регенерации выброс происходит, типа взрыва…  
Он на ходу показал руками подобие ядерного гриба.  
– Короче, если ее издали шмальнуть, она бабахнет, встанет и снова прицепится, – понятливо сказал Валя. – А если сблизи – кирдык. Вот попадалово.  
– Ну, их мало, – рассудил Старик. – Если вообще не одна и та же в разных лицах. Кормовой базы негусто, если так подумать…  
Сзади скрипнул снег, и Валя чуть не подпрыгнул: как-то успел забыть, что тварь исправно тащится следом. И слышит все, что они говорят. А сколько понимает?  
Сам он от услышанного порядком приуныл.  
– И вообще без вариантов? – уточнил все-таки.  
– Алгоритм поведения при встрече с лярвой, – тон Старика снова сделался легким. – ИКать.  
– Икать?  
– И – Игнорить. Если не помогает, тогда К – Кормить. А если и это не помогает, тогда …ать. И это не уматывать, – Старик откровенно смеялся.  
Валя его веселья не разделял.  
– Значит, ты реально с ней трахаться собрался?  
– Если захочет, то чего нет, когда предлагают, – беззаботно отозвался Старик.  
Валя забуксовал, не зная даже, что на это сказать. Тебя не смущает, что это мужик? Ну, почти, вроде как… Тебя не смущает, что это не человек даже? Тебя не смущает, что она может тебя сожрать? Если не в буквальном смысле, так в переносном… Если это не сказки, конечно… А еще верующий.  
Подозрение насчет ментального контроля снова расцвело пышным цветом. Но что он мог сделать? Пристрелить тварь, пока Старик не смотрит? И закончить фаршем, как те бандюги?  
– А они правда энергию вытягивают? – спросил Валя в итоге.  
– Счетчиков для этого еще никто не придумал, – сказал Старик. – Видать, правда – не ради же удовольствия лезут. Но я лично в тот раз ничего такого особенного не почувствовал. На подвиги потом не тянуло, это да, но после хорошего секса всегда слабеешь, ничего сверх обычного…  
Некоторое время Валя переваривал новость, что у Старика был «тот раз». Ну да, он ведь говорил про какую-то «ту», которая была «почище». И молчал ведь, подлюга! А может, про такое западло говорить, типа как в зоофилии признался? Вот стал бы кто хвастаться, что оприходовал… ну, не плоть, лярва человекообразная все-таки… а бюрера там или контролера? Картинка встала перед глазами, как по заказу, и Вале остро захотелось не то сблевать, не то истерически заржать. Он не сделал ни того, ни другого, просто сплюнул набежавшую горькую слюну, подышал и принялся думать дальше. Может и так, но ведь Старик сейчас говорил вполне свободно. Хотя это ничего не значило – он ведь только Вале сказал, а не где-нибудь в баре во всеуслышание. Просто не принято? Мол, подфартило тебе, так и ходи да молчи в тряпочку. Примета плохая языком болтать и все в этом духе. Поэтому, к примеру, он, Валя, и слышал о лярвах только раз, потому что не трепятся о таком на каждом углу. Или это такая редкость, что потому и не трепятся, так как знают, что не поверит никто.  
Валя пропустил тварь вперед, чтобы не маячила за спиной, и сосредоточился на тропе.

Зимовье было в порядке. Только низкая покосившаяся беседка в паре мест поросла той самой нитяной дрянью – спутанные метелки колыхались на ветру, свисая с щербатых досок. Старик оглядел их, почесал в затылке и принялся впаривать что-то лярве, взмахивая руками. Та как будто слушала. Потом принялась обрывать метелки. Старик одобрительно кивал. Валя поглядывал на них из мутного окошка, пока проводил ревизию среди выставленной на дощатом столе батареи банок. Открывал, нюхал, отодвигал в сторону, если сомневался. Сунул нос в покачивающиеся под потолком пакеты. Отметил, что клеенка на столе совсем захватанная, надо бы протереть. И пол подмести. И вытряхнуть пропахшие затхлостью и пылью покрывала с лежаков.  
За окошком поползли синеватые сумерки. Старик зашел внутрь, взял свеклы, горсть мелких картошек и несколько головок сухого лука, сказал топить печь – мороз крепчает, и снова ушел. В животе требовательно урчало. Валя зажег и расставил свечи, раскочегарил старую самодельную лампу-керосинку, затопил печь, облупленную, но добротную, навел чистоту. Выбросил найденную под столом плитку шоколада – старую, обметанную белым, сильно объеденную мышами. За хозяйственными заботами тяжелая усталость не то что ушла, но приглохла, затаилась.  
Валя снова глянул в окошко: возле беседки уже толком ничего разглядеть не удавалось – только огонек печки-щепочницы и расплывчатые силуэты-тени. Ему не нравилось, что Старик остался с тварью наедине, но Старику, верно, было виднее. Возле локтя зашебуршило: на перевернутую эмалированную миску взобралась привлеченная светом и теплом мышь. Ни капли не опасаясь, села намывать мордочку, в глазах-бусинках поблескивало, отражаясь, пламя свечки. Валя не сразу даже понял, что показалось неправильным – бусинок было три. В остальном, обычная мышь: серенькая, четыре лапы, хвост. Валя подумал было ее прихлопнуть, но не стал. Только показавшиеся ненадежными крышки придавил плотнее.  
Скрипнула дверь – Старик, пригнувшись, шагнул через порог с дымящимся котелком.  
– Начинай без меня.  
– А ты что? – спросил Валя подозрительно.  
– Воды нагрею, – Старик поставил котелок на приступок между лежаками. – Попробую привести нашего гостя в божеский вид.  
Оставшись один, Валя плеснул в миску обжигающего варева и по-турецки уселся на лежаке. Приспособил миску на поставленный стоймя чурбан, поковырялся, вылавливая макароны и шматки тушенки. Не выдержав, посмотрел в окошко: возле беседки никого не было. Помаялся еще, выглянул из дверей. Снаружи действительно крепко приударило морозцем, но небо чернело беззвездное, безлунное. Долго искать не пришлось – у леса поодаль маячил огонек: Старик включил налобный фонарик, чтобы было видно. В тишине отчетливо различался плеск воды и бормотание Старика, Валя не стал вслушиваться.  
– Что такое? – крикнул ему Старик.  
– Ничо, – Валя, уже намерившийся возвращаться в избушку, придержал дверь. – Чего ты туда зашился?  
– Неохота возле дома пакостить.  
– А, понял.  
Валя представил, что сейчас льется с лярвы, и скривился. Закрыл дверь. Снова сел к миске. Некстати вспомнил, как тварь облизывала кровавый снег. От вида розоватой юшки к горлу подкатило – он торопливо, дыша ртом, доскреб гущу, и убрал миску на стол, решив потом выплеснуть. Туда же перенес котелок, чтобы ненароком не своротить. И снова завалился на лежак с КПК – глянуть, нет ли чего о лярвах в интранете.  
Не успел он перелистнуть алфавитный указатель, как вернулся Старик. Лярва скользнула за ним и застыла у печки, оглядываясь и принюхиваясь. Валя невольно задержался на ней взглядом, тем более что смотреть теперь стало легче, когда она была чистая и с обмотанным вокруг пояса полотенцем. Шевелюра у нее оказалась светлая, почти как у Старика, морда – по-девичьи смазливая. Ее вообще легко оказалось представить девчонкой, особенно после того кино. Правда, синяки под глазищами различались даже в жиденьком свете, что придавало твари не слишком здоровый вид. Валя подозревал, что при хорошем освещении к синякам прибавилась бы бледность, и вообще, лярва сделалась бы похожа на труп, пусть и смазливый. Дернув ртом, он уставился в список мутантов.  
– Не перетопил? – Старик, потеснив лярву, заглянул в печку.  
– Не, – отозвался Валя.  
– Баланда съедобная получилась?  
– А-ага, – Валя сглотнул.  
– Оно и видно, – кивнул Старик в сторону миски на столе.  
И разглядел же… Надо было сразу выливать.  
– Потом доем, – неубедительно пообещался Валя.  
– Потом там мыши брассом рассекать будут, – Старик повесил куртку, придвинул табуретку к столу.  
– Я видел одну, – поделился Валя, – трехглазую.  
– Прибил?  
– Не, жалко.  
Старик наложил себе из котелка, попробовал, пожал плечами. Долил в миску, из которой ел Валя, и поманил лярву. Та истуканом торчала у печки – похоже, в избушке ей не нравилось. Валя понадеялся: может, уйдет.  
– Бери, не бойся, – позвал Старик.  
Лярва, в момент оказавшись рядом, взяла у него миску тем же плавным движением, что днем – галету, и затихарилась с ней в темный угол. Некоторое время слышалось только постукивание ложки Старика и хлюпание – тварь ложкой не озаботилась.  
– Опять мыть будешь? – позлорадствовал Валя.  
Лярвы в списке мутантов не оказалось, и теперь он без особой надежды на успех просматривал аномалии. Поиск в интранете работал через пень-колоду.  
– Полотенцем утру, – не смутился Старик.  
Валя угукнул. Происходящее продолжало казаться ему очень неправильным, если не отталкивающим. Но за минувшие месяцы не раз приходилось понимать – когда самому, когда после бодрящего пенделя Старика – что со своим уставом в чужой монастырь не ходят. Пусть Старик хоть с плотью кувыркается, фиг с ним, небось, знает, что делает, лишь бы Валю не заставлял. А он не заставлял, так что все было в порядке. По крайней мере, Валя изо всех сил себя в этом убеждал.  
Он поднял глаза на звук: лярва вынырнула из темноты, с виду чистая – облизалась, что ли? – и без миски. И с ходу притерлась к Старику со спины. Тот, к мстительному удовольствию Вали, едва не подавился. Стояк у твари был впечатляющий. Ага, значит, пожрала и решила переходить к следующему пункту программы, тому который …ать. Валя пытался воспринимать разворачивающуюся на его глазах прелюдию к порнофильму со скепсисом, старательно кроил каменную физиономию, но уши предательски полыхали. Вот же черт… Он снова вернулся к списку мутантов и уставился на описание Болотной твари, в пятый раз перечитывая одно и то же. «Вместо нижней челюсти длинные щупальца…». Тентакли, блин. Хорошо хоть, встретить не довелось.  
– Нет, туда нельзя, там холодно…  
Валя мог не смотреть, но не мог не слушать, а услышав, невольно вскинул взгляд. Понаблюдав несколько секунд, понял: лярва теснила Старика к дверям. Чем-то ей избушка сильно пришлась не по нраву.  
– Может, она стесняется, – подал голос Валя. – Будет тебя жрать, а я смотрю. Нехорошо.  
Ну а что, не все ж Старику над ним стебаться… Укол ушел в молоко – Старик не ответил. С видимым трудом отлепившись от лярвы, он опустился на второй лежак и развел руками.  
– Ну извини, или здесь, или летом приходи.  
Сомневалась тварь недолго – ждать до лета ей явно не улыбалось. В два счета она оказалась на лежаке, точнее, принимая во внимание тесноту, на Старике, и тут Валя понял, что в избушке неуютно уже ему, учитывая, что лежаки разделяло жалкие полтора шага да приступок. Было бы в самом деле лето, пошел бы наружу, да хоть в беседку, а сейчас куда денешься? От мысли перебираться на неудобный табурет заломило утомившиеся после дневного перехода ноги. К тому же ему все-таки было боязно уходить от Старика. Мало ли…  
– Она точно тебя не сожрет под шумок? – спросил, не удержавшись.  
– Можешь проследить, – великодушно предложил Старик. Он успел избавиться от свитера и тельника, в темной поросли на груди сверкнул крестик. – Свечку подержать. И автомат. Если вздумаешь на нас подрочить, я не против.  
– Чем? – огрызнулся Валя. – Если в одной руке свечка, а в другой – волына?  
Старик расхохотался. Лярва сидела у него на бедрах и теребила шнурок от крестика. Тот настрой, которым Старик озадачил Валю в самом начале, улетучился без следа – сейчас Старик явно ни в чем не сомневался и ни о чем не беспокоился, просто предвкушал славный перепих.  
– Я серьезно, – сказал тем временем Старик, отсмеявшись. – Хочешь – смотри, не хочешь – киношку вруби да уши заткни. Ничего мне не будет, не трясись.  
– Я и не трясусь, – проворчал Валя. – Трахайся на здоровье…  
И быстро, стараясь успеть до того, как Старик последует напутствию, вставил в уши капли и нашел в интранете «Иронию судьбы».  
Проникнуться нехитрой историей про мужика, по пьяни улетевшего в другой город вместо приятеля (Валя глянул краткое содержание, прежде чем смотреть), не получалось. И не только потому, что фильм был старше Валиной мамы, и Вале все казалось, что там слишком много болтовни и слишком мало событий, и он читерил, то и дело перематывая. Лежать на боку, лицом к стенке, подперевшись рукой, вскоре стало тяжело, затекло плечо. Пришлось перевернуться на спину и устроиться полусидя.  
В фильме тоже была зима, но это не спасало. На экране по непривычно выглядящим улицам ходили непривычно выглядящие люди, занятые предновогодней суетой, они наряжали елки, мылись в бане, накрывали праздничные столы с непременным шампанским и яркими апельсинами. А Валя сидел в крохотной развалюхе посреди леса, на опасной враждебной земле, а рядом его напарник любился с мутантом. Это ужасно не сочеталось в мозгах, чуть ли не до физической тошноты. Когда от подступавшего дереала становилось трудно дышать, Валя воровато косился в сторону. Видно там было мало: несмотря на темный, в общем-то, фильм, сумеречное зрение успевало сбиться. Сплетенные тела, слабые отблески света на взмокшей коже, частые размеренные движения. Времени присмотреться Валя себе не давал: снова переводил взгляд на экран и несколько минут честно пытался врубиться в происходящее, игнорируя теплящийся жар на лице и стыдную тяжесть в паху. И так раз за разом.  
Кажется, в какой-то момент он просто задремал, потому что вскинулся от того, что его трясут за плечо.  
– Чай будешь? – спросил Старик.  
Валя ошалело заморгал, стряхивая сон. Комм с потемневшим экраном лежал у стенки. «Лярва», – вспомнил Валя и замотал головой, но твари не нашел. Снова вспыхнула надежда, что смылась, получив желаемое.  
– Чай, говорю, будешь пить? – повторил Старик.  
Он был полуголый, и от него – да и вообще в избушке – попахивало, но проветривать – только тепло вываживать, это Валя понимал и решил, что переживет.  
– Буду, – ответил он с зевком.  
Старик разливал кипяток по кружкам, над ними поднимался парок с терпким травяным духом. Ни слабым, ни больным, ни даже уставшим Старик не выглядел – он был… обычным. Пожалуй, разве что довольнее обычного. Ну-ну.  
Не успел Валя усесться и потянуться за пряником, вполне способным претендовать на звание окаменелости, как скрипнула дверь и в узкую щель ужом ввинтилась лярва. Ввинтилась и снова застряла возле печки. И вот она-то, в отличие от Старика, изменилась разительно – в лучшую сторону. Выходит, они и правда энергию высасывают? Иначе с чего бы ей так выправиться?  
– Я думал, она ушла, – буркнул Валя, отводя глаза.  
– Я тоже, – согласился Старик и протянул лярве пряник. – А зачем уходить? Нас и тут неплохо кормят, да?  
Валя с ужасом представил, что лярва к ним привяжется. И будет заваливаться в гости на каждом привале, стоит им вытащить хоть какую-то жрачку. От этой мысли и без того сухой пряник камнем вставал в глотке. Еще через минуту Валя сообразил, что не только мысли виноваты – лярва на него пялилась. Получив подачку, она не убралась в темноту, а так и уселась на пол возле печки. Грызла и таращилась. Валя пытался не смотреть, но неподвижный взгляд никуда не девался, буравя в нем нехилую дыру. В очередной раз подавившись крошками, Валя хватанул слишком горячего чая, обжегся, задышал заполошно. И разозлился.  
– Харэ таращиться! Зенки вывалятся, – сказал он сквозь зубы.  
Тварь даже не моргнула, только медленно облизнулась. Может, крошки слизывала, хрен ее знает, но Валю вдруг с ног до головы обдало жаром. Он отодвинул горячую кружку – и без того в пот бросило.  
– Ну чего она пырится, – сказал беспомощно.  
Старик на выручку не торопился.  
– А ты представь, – у него был сдавленный голос человека, который едва сдерживает смех. – Сел ты обедать, суп похлебал, тянешься ко второму, а оно выкобенивается.  
– Да пошла она… – Смехуечки ему… Нашел цирк! – Не обломится тебе, ясно?  
Тварь глядела, как собака – на сахарную кость, разве что слюни не роняла. И вдруг странно дернулась, очертания ее поплыли. Все случилось так быстро и так чудно выглядело, что Валя даже испугаться не успел. Буквально десяток ударов подстегнутого увиденным сердца – и на него уже смотрела девчонка с видео, только не замученная, не истерзанная. Она была щуплой, с волосами до плеч. Посветлевшая кожа молочно светилась, губы, напротив, налились и потемнели, манили улыбкой. Выставив небольшие острые груди, девчонка изящно выгнулась на полу. Сглотнув разом пересохшим горлом, Валя глянул выше – и наткнулся на пустые прозрачные глаза. И мигом пришел в себя. Это тварь. Те же яйца, только в профиль.  
– Хрен тебе, – выплюнул он. – Так тоже не покатит. Отвали.  
– Одна моя знакомая, – сказал Старик, наблюдая за обратным превращением, – насчет таких случаев знаешь что говорила?  
– Что? – невнимательно буркнул Валя.  
Он вдруг задумался о том, какой из обликов был настоящим и был ли настоящим хоть один. А еще – что в женском варианте тварь почему-то выглядит куда менее деревянно. Почему, интересно?  
– Она говорила, эта моя знакомая, – продолжал Старик, – что иногда проще дать, чем объяснять, почему нет. Сам знаешь, один раз не…  
У Вали зашумело в ушах. То ли насмешливые намеки Старика стали последней соломинкой, а может, то, что тварь продолжала пожирать его глазами, или просто нервы сдали, пресытившись происходящим… Так или иначе, Валя сделал такое, чего и сам от себя не ожидал – схватил со стола первую попавшуюся банку и швырнул в лярву. И ведь даже попасть не надеялся: не больно-то целился да и видел уже, как стремительно лярва умеет двигаться. Но банка угодила твари в лоб – с такой силой, что раскололась. Хлынула, заливая лицо, черно-алая кровь.  
На несколько долгих секунд время будто остановилось, напиталось знакомым ощущением надвигающейся катастрофы и понимания, что надо бы что-то по этому поводу предпринять. Но предпринимать было нечего, и Валя просто сидел, оцепенев, в ожидании чего-то ужасного. Однако ничего ужасного так и не случилось. Старик сгреб с подоконника тряпку, а со стола – еще пряник, и захлопотал над лярвой, бормоча что-то утешительное. А когда отодвинулся, по твари и нельзя было сказать, что ее башка повстречалась с банкой. Даже следа не осталось.  
Прихватив пряник, лярва метнулась за дверь – как и не было ее.  
Валя ожидал заслуженной грандиозной головомойки, но Старик только поглядел с укором и бросил настораживающе спокойно:  
– Это ты зря.  
Метнул окровавленную тряпку в печь и вышел, накинув куртку на голые плечи.  
Едкий ответ, крутящийся на языке, Валя проглотил. И покорно битых четверть часа ползал с тряпкой и фонариком, подбирая осколки. Старик вернулся быстро, пахнущий куревом, молча сел вырезать из дерева. А Валя допил, не чувствуя вкуса, остывший чай и вышел наружу – до ветру и разбросать бусины “сторожевиков”. Чуть теплые бусины уходили в снег, слабо поблескивая оттуда голубым, похожие на бледные отражения звезд – прояснилось, над лесом словно опрокинули гигантскую черную чашу, густо усеянную огоньками. От мороза и величия ночного неба слегка перехватывало дыхание.  
\- Ну что ты застрял?  
Валя вздрогнул от неожиданности и обернулся.  
\- Да так… На звезды смотрю.  
\- Лучше бы по сторонам смотрел, - беззлобно проворчал Старик. – Давай уже внутрь.  
Валя бы поторчал на улице еще – из чистой вредности, но Старик явно вознамерился ждать рядом, причем на этот раз даже куртку на себя не набросил, а мороз был по ощущениям градусов двадцать, хоть и без ветра. Пришлось идти.  
Возвратившись в избушку, Валя нашел, что заняться ему нечем, а значит, пора на боковую. Старик же укладываться спать и не думал, что было для него, человека совершенно утреннего, совсем нетипично. Многовато странностей, как для одного дня…  
\- Ты спать сегодня собираешься? – спросил Валя, растянувшись на лежаке.  
– Подежурю, – сказал Старик.  
– Зачем? “Сторожевики” ведь…  
Старик промолчал, роняя стружку на невесть откуда выкопанную газету – судя по цвету и истрепанности, древне-лохматого года издания – и до Вали вдруг дошло.  
– Думаешь, она мстить вернется? – спросил он, пряча беспокойство под насмешливым тоном. – Ей что, делать нечего?  
– Почему сразу он… – Старик, по-прежнему не глядя на Валю, орудовал ножиком. – Бессонница у меня, старческая. Ложись. Посижу ночку, не рассыплюсь.  
– Старческая, – передразнил Валя. Тревога не отпускала. – Из тебя пенсионер как из меня балерина.  
Старик молчал.  
– Даже если “сторожевики” не сработают, – не отставал Валя, – ты-то ей что сделаешь? Она троих бандюг в кашу раскатала.  
– Отвлеку на себя, – Старик сделал неприличный жест, и Валю малость отпустило: отрешенность напарника уже начала его пугать. А так, глядишь, и обойдется.  
Поднявшись и отыскав подходящий чурбан, Валя подкатил его к столу и решительно уселся.  
– Ну тогда и я спать не буду.  
– Не дури, – проворчал Старик, глянув, наконец, на него. – Отдохнуть надо, завтра идти далеко. Свалишься еще носом в “кисель”…  
– А ты не свалишься? – парировал Валя. – Давай уж тогда пополам. Выходить поздно, времени полно, выспимся.  
Зимние ночи стояли длинные, шастать по Зоне в темноте – да и в сумерках – без крайней нужды решались разве идиоты и самоубийцы, и на спокойных ночевках Валя обычно успевал не только выспаться до отвала, но и заскучать. Резаться в убогие игрушки на КПК быстро наскучивало, в интранете тоже редко появлялось что-то интересное, загруженные туда книжки он перечитал. Хоть ты хобби обзаводись, вон как Старик.  
А Старик довольно долго молчал, но в конце концов вздохнул.  
– Умом понимаю, что ни ты, ни я с ним не справимся, если ему вдруг вожжа под хвост попадет, а все равно… спокойнее, что ли… Если не спать.  
– Тогда тем более, – нажимал Валя. – Пополам. Чуть что, тебя растолкаю, будешь отвлекать.  
Он говорил всерьез, и Старик отвечал точно так же, но весь этот разговор – Валя чувствовал – был таким же цирком, как их попытки игнорировать тварь там, на опушке. Прогнать нельзя, убить нельзя… Скрутить и мотать, пока не выбралась? И потом бегать от нее все оставшееся… черт знает сколько? От этих мыслей внутри поднималась такая безнадега, что Валя предпочел думать, будто в Старике говорит паранойя, привычная и полезная, но все-таки не истина в последней инстанции.  
Еще минуту поглядев на газетный лист, Старик сказал, что будет дежурить первым.  
А Валя, пристраиваясь на лежаке, рассудил, что со Старика станется просто не разбудить вовремя. Притворяться спящим несколько часов, но не уснуть, было затеей заведомо безнадежной, возможный визит твари казался слишком маловероятным, чтобы пугать по-настоящему. Однако Валя все же попробовал не спать. И, конечно же, заснул. 

Просыпаться от того, что тебе сосут, оказалось не приятно, а зашибись как страшно. Главным образом потому, что Валя выпал из сна разом, быстро, в кристально ясное сознание. И этим чистейшим сознанием сообразил, что “сторожевики” не сработали. И отвлекающие маневры Старика, по ходу, тоже, если таковые вообще были. Старик… Что со Стариком? Первые несколько секунд Валя беспокоился за него больше, чем за себя. Надо было открыть глаза, посмотреть…. Открыть глаза он сумел – и все на этом. Где-то приходилось слышать или, может быть, читать про сонный паралич, было похоже: он не мог шевельнуть и пальцем и боялся до одури. Скосив глаза, попытался разглядеть соседний лежак – не удалось.  
Слабый оранжевый свет керосинки чуть трогал стену и низкий потолок.  
Валя слышал, как в стене скребет мышь, может, та самая, трехглазая. И еще – как лярва причмокивает. Он чувствовал, как она над ним нависает, над его ногами, стреноженными в коленях спущенными штанами, и берет глубоко, горлом. Рот у нее был прохладный, мягкий и скользкий. Лярва – личинка, толстая белая пакость, копошащаяся в дурнопахнущей жиже… Страх и нахлынувшее отвращение не мешали члену стоять колом.  
Уставившись на неясные тени, двигающиеся на потолке, Валя попробовал заорать – получилось слабое, едва слышное мычание. Но лярва перестала чмокать, и в следующую секунду он вместо потолка увидел перед собой ее бледное лицо в обрамлении спутанных прядей, удивительно отчетливое, будто фонариком подсветили: приоткрытые темные губы, иглы зубов и пустые глаза с раздувшимися зрачками. В хоррор-фильмах на этом моменте полагалось бы вопить, Валя только снова замычал и крепко, до боли зажмурился.  
Лярва по-кошачьи потерлась о его живот – у него за каким-то фигом был голый живот, сбитые кверху свитер и майка резали под мышками. Повыше пупка влажно мазнуло, и Валя вдруг живо вообразил, как тварь вгрызается, рвет клыками. Представил это неподвижное лицо в маске из крови и потрохов, и не каких-то там чужих, а собственных. Запертый в обмеревшем теле, как в клетке, он – мысленно – завыл, заметался в душно-ледяной темноте под мерное, слишком медленное биение сердца.  
Дальше он воспринимал проблесками – как она трахала им себя, размеренно, неторопливо, почти механически. Видел, открывая глаза, склоненную голову, покачивающиеся светлые волосы… длинные, они вдруг истаивали, будто плавились, проливаясь в пустоту, и тварь приподнималась, едва выпуская его из себя, и снова насаживалась – туже, суше, крепче – тяжелела, колени сильнее сжимали бока, на живот брызгало теплым. Он чувствовал, как меняются очертания и запах, слышал, как неуловимо преображается дыхание. И еще – знал, что проваливается все глубже, опускается вниз, медленно, но неотвратимо. Тускнели звуки, стирались ощущения, перед упрямо открытыми глазами плескалась темнота.  
И в конце он уже не слышал, и не видел, и почти не чувствовал, и снова чуть слышно замычал, только чтобы доказать себе, что еще может. И вдруг перед глазами прояснилось – вспышкой – и пожирающая его тварь подняла голову, и на ее размытое лицо словно навели резкость и свет. Она… он… был… стал таким… Все стянулось в бесконечно глубокую, острую точку, но додумать Валя успел, благо мысль в голове осталась только одна – что такой красоты он в жизни не видел… сколько той жизни было и сколько осталось… Красиво. Как же красиво. 

– …Подай ему исцеление от болезни; возврати ему здравие и силы телесныя… Да знаю, знаю, что красиво, помолчи… Подай ему долгоденственное и благоденственное житие…  
Старик? Чего это он молиться вздумал? Валя попытался поднять голову, но тут же уронил ее, тяжелую, обратно. Глаза не открывались. Самочувствие было… не то чтобы как с жестокого похмелья, вроде бы ничего не болело, но жить попросту не хотелось. Хотелось обратно в теплую уютную темноту.  
По груди и животу прошлось мокрым, выдергивая из накатившего забытья. Вспомнилось, как мама в детстве обтирала водкой, когда он температурил. Как было холодно и хотелось под одеяло. Сейчас холодно как будто не было, хотя по телу то и дело прокатывалась мелкая неуемная дрожь. И спиртом не пахло, но Валя все равно спросил, едва разлепляя губы:  
– У меня… температура?  
– Нет у тебя температуры, – ответил Старик. – Давления, кажется, тоже. Смерить, правда, нечем.  
Снова прикосновение мокрой ткани. Где-то в самой глубине сознания Валя понимал, _что _Старик с него смывает, и, наверное, он должен был ощутить стыд, унижение, но на это требовались силы, а их не было.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил Старик.  
Еще никогда шевелить языком не было так трудно.  
– Как тухлая макаронина, – выговорил Валя.  
– Выглядишь так же, – сказал Старик безжалостно. – Принести “душу”? Нашел прямо возле печки, решил без твоего ведома не использовать. Ты вроде не помираешь еще.  
“Душа”? Посреди избушки разрядилась “карусель”, а они не заметили? Бредятина… Но “душа”, откуда бы она ни взялась, штука ценная, можно выгодно загнать или оставить на случай, если совсем припрет. Сейчас Вале было хреново, но не в край.  
– Спрячь, – решил он. – Отлежусь.  
Старик отозвался не сразу.  
– Как скажешь. Тебе бы поесть.  
Валю замутило.  
– Потом.  
Темнота встретила его с распростертыми объятиями.  
Он был снегом. Миллиардом снежинок, собирающихся в сложные замысловатые конструкции и тут же распадающихся. Он был всеми и каждой, и летел через бесконечную морозную тьму в никуда.  
Он был букетом цветов, самых что ни на есть простецких ромашек. Их тоже было много: лепестки, стебли, листья. Рассыпанный букет лежал на шуршащей обертке. Шуршание эхом раскатывалось по коже, которой у него не было.  
Он был не целым, разобранным. Сорванное в не услышанном крике горло саднило где-то отдельно от него.  
Все эти ощущения казались Вале вполне нормальными и перешли в категорию осознанного абсурда, только когда Старик растолкал его, чтобы покормить. Ну, как покормить… Вообще-то, в свое второе пробуждение Валя почувствовал себя почти нормально. Это если не шевелиться, не смотреть, не разговаривать и желательно не думать. Но даже на элементарную попытку приподняться, чтобы не захлебнуться и не подавиться, организм отозвался сильнейшим головокружением. В конце концов, Старик просто подсунул Вале под голову валик из каких-то тряпок, против этого Валин организм возражал не так сильно. А вот против запаха мясного (Старик сварганил нечто вроде бульона) решительно восстал, разразившись серией совершенно пустых рвотных позывов. Совладав с желудком, Валя попытался пожевать кусочки галеты, но та застревала в горле даже размоченная. Зато третья попытка оказалась удачной: чая с разболтанной в нем сгущенкой Валя осилил аж полчашки и заметно оживился. Шевелиться он еще не рисковал, но в глазах и голове определенно прояснилось. Был день, кажется, нежданно пасмурный после такого мороза: в оконце лился жидкий серенький свет.  
– Уже просто макаронина, не тухлая, – с удовлетворением оценил Старик.  
Он сел на соседний лежак с ножом и полуготовой фигуркой. Валя, перекатив голову набок, наблюдал, щурясь, когда лезвие ловило свет керосинки. Через несколько минут чуть слышного скрипа ножа и шороха падающей на подложенную газету стружки он не выдержал.  
– И что? Душеспасительной беседы не будет?  
Старик, не отвлекаясь от дела, промычал вопросительно.  
– Ну, что я сам виноват, получил по заслугам бла-бла…  
– И уже сам все понял, раз заговорил на эту тему, – Старик крутнул нож в пальцах. – Банками швыряться уж точно не стоило, ты своей горячностью мог нас обоих угробить.  
Валя в красках перенес увиденное на полянке в стены избушки и тяжело сглотнул. Да уж, дурак, ничего не скажешь.  
– А это… – Старик запнулся. – Скорее всего, он пришел бы, даже и не кидай ты ту банку. Быть может, не стал бы доводить тебя до такого состояния, но…  
– То есть, ты знал, что так будет? – спросил Валя в лоб.  
Старик на него не смотрел.  
– Был шанс, что меня ему хватит. Но он оказался слишком голодным.  
И добавил после нескольких секунд тяжелой тишины:  
– Ты… извини. Если можешь.  
Валя промолчал, поглядел в низкий темный потолок, пытаясь разобраться в горячей мешанине чувств. Заявить, что он ни капли не винит Старика, было бы враньем… Тому стоило все сказать сразу, прямо. Так и так, к нам прицепилась редкая опасная тварь, и чтобы она отцепилась, мы должны с ней перепихнуться. В обязательном порядке. Чем бы он мог ответить на такое заявление, учитывая, что его от одного вида лярвы гадливая оторопь брала, Валя даже предположить боялся. С другой стороны, что он смог бы сделать? Ну поистерил бы, ну покричал не хочу-не буду. И в итоге лярве прискучило бы ждать, и тем же самым бы все и закончилось, если не хуже… Наверное.  
Валя зажмурился, втянул воздух. Заставил себя открыть глаза и снова повернуть голову.  
– А ты что… где был? – выговорил он с усилием. – Когда она… приходила?  
– Помню, как дверь начала открываться, – Старик вертел фигурку, тут и там подправлял что-то невидное. – Я встал… хотел встать и очухался лбом в стол. Когда рассвело уже.  
Выходит, гипноз не гипноз, а что-то такое тварь и впрямь умела. Валя искренне порадовался, что лярв, если верить Старику, мало (а то и вовсе одна). И загоняться над произошедшим, очевидно, толку не было. Если бы то, если бы сё… Впору одну из любимых Стариковых поговорок припомнить – про грибы во рту. Что случилось, то случилось. Проштрафился – огреб, осознал, в следующий раз – не дай бог! – будет умнее. В чужой монастырь со своим уставом не ходят. Да, монастырь стремный, и устав сомнительный, и монахи копытцами по полу цокают, но никто его сюда не гнал и никто тут не держит. Видели глазки что покупали, теперь ешьте, хоть повылазьте. Какой прок рассусоливать…  
Долго мариноваться в таких мыслях Валя не смог – опять начинало подташнивать. Тогда он просто перестал думать, вместо этого снова принявшись наблюдать, как Старик кромсает фигурку. И в конце концов не заметно для самого себя уснул. __

____

____

На этот раз спалось хоть и мало, но хорошо – без глюков, крепко. Проснулся Валя жутко голодный и повеселевший. События ночи, и без того смазанные, поплыли окончательно, выцвели до состояния крипотного мокрого сна. Вокруг как будто посветлело, не на самом деле, конечно: в избушке царила привычная полутьма – просто с плеч будто тяжесть свалилась.  
С удовлетворением обнаружив, что уже вполне способен сесть, Валя – к явному облегчению Старика – с аппетитом нахлебался подогретого бульона с галетой вприкуску и даже покопался в интранете. Впрочем, у него быстро утомились глаза и заныла голова, тогда Валя отложил КПК, выпросил у занятого чисткой оружия Старика контейнер с “душой”, которую вблизи никогда не видел, и принялся ей забавляться. Чем-то артефакт отдаленно смахивал на гигантского “сторожевика” – наверное, нежным, синего оттенка светом. Но если бусины были твердые, как мячики для пинг-понга, “душа” напоминала кусок желе или, скорее, икринку – нечто мягкое и податливое под плотной оболочкой. Внутри нее мерцал сгусток сияния, от которого время от времени отрывались искры и протуберанцы. Из контейнера Валя “душу” предусмотрительно не вынимал, но пальцем все-таки ткнул, не удержался. Она была теплая, приятная. Красивая. Повозившись, Валя упихал под голову скрученное покрывало, пристроил контейнер боком себе на грудь и, удовлетворенно вздохнув, уставился на мягко переливающийся внутри свет.  
– Если ты ждал какого-то знака, чтобы уйти, то считай, это он и был, – сказал вдруг Старик.  
– Чего? – опешил Валя.  
Приятные ощущения улетучились, как ветром сдуло. Закрыв контейнер и поставив его на приступок, Валя подозрительно уставился в спину сидящего за столом напарника. Вид этой спины ему не понравился.  
– Я говорю, – не сразу повторил Старик, – если ты вдруг захочешь обратно на Большую Землю…  
– С какого перепугу, – фыркнул Валя. – Мне и здесь хорошо. Сижу в тепле, под крышей, поспал, пожрал, потрахался даже. Красота. Или… – внутри похолодело, – ты меня гонишь?  
На слове «потрахался» спина Старика, и без того напряженная, совсем закаменела, и до Вали дошло.  
– Ты что… Ты думал, что я из-за этого… из-за этой твари… – он не знал, ржать ему или сердиться. – Нашел катастрову! Может, мне еще топиться бежать?  
– Как же, побежит он… И всего-то полметра льда башкой пробить, – проворчал Старик, но слышно было, что немного отмяк. Вздохнув, он развернулся и посмотрел на Валю. Морщины на его лице разом стали глубже. – Валь, серьезно. Тут как в болоте, чем дольше сидишь, тем больше вязнешь. Мне уже отсюда хода нет, здесь и помру. А ты недавно пришел. Тебя еще отпустит. Ты парень молодой, головастый, выучишься, в жизни устроишься…  
– Женишься, детишек заведешь, – в тон продолжил Валя. – Не городи ерунды. Поперся бы я сюда, если б такой жизни хотел.  
– Мальчишка ты еще, – возразил Старик. – Сейчас не хочешь, через десять лет захочешь, да поздно будет.  
«Если доживу», – так и вертелось на языке, но расстраивать Старика Валя не хотел. В Зоне даже на неделю загадывать было трудно, год же – а тем более десять – уже казался каким-то совершенно фантастическим сроком.  
– У меня там никого нет, – сказал он вслух. Хотел добавить: «А тут ты», но постеснялся.  
Старик тоже замолчал. 

Валя подремал еще немного и проснулся к вечеру – организм настоятельно напоминал о количестве выпитого чая и бульона. Отмахнувшись от протестов Старика и подсунутой бутылки, Валя сел на лежаке. Когда поднимался на ноги, перед глазами поплыло, но он устоял и побрел к выходу, придерживаясь за все, что попадалось под руку. Сдернул потрепанный ватник с крючка и вывалился за дверь – створка скрежетнула, отсекая негодующее бурчание за спиной.  
Хмарь рассеялась, над замершим лесом пламенел невероятной красоты закат. Было безветренно, очень тихо и очень холодно. Облегчившись, Валя снова ощутил, как идет кругом голова, добрел, оскальзываясь, до беседки и опустился на лавку, привалился к опоре в новом приступе слабости. Сосновые стволы отливали красным золотом. По розовому снегу пролегли глубокие фиолетовые тени. Небо пылало. Вале казалось, что он очутился в подсвеченном, навечно застывшем снежном шаре. Он глядел и глядел, стараясь насмотреться впрок, только краски то и дело текли, дробясь и сплавляясь, и тогда он моргал и сердито тер глаза и щеки вмиг задубевшими пальцами.  
Скрипнула дверь – громко и отчетливо в тишине.  
– Валь?  
– Тут я, – отозвался он, не сразу совладав с голосом.  
Снег захрустел под приближающимися шагами.  
– Ну ты чего? – сказал Старик. – На морозе-то…  
Не в силах найти слова, Валя сделал широкий ломаный жест, пытаясь охватить все: небо, лес, избушку, Старика, себя.  
– Как оно… все… так…  
И умолк растерянно, давясь всхлипами.  
Старик вздохнул.  
– Эх, Валька, Валька…  
Подхватил его под локоть, помогая подняться, и повел к избушке. Валя не противился: он замерз и как-то разом, снова, чудовищно устал. В тепле его разморило окончательно.  
– Ты не виноват, слышишь? – сказал он Старику с лежака, едва ворочая языком.  
– Слышу, – отозвался Старик.  
– Мы завтра пойдем дальше, да?  
– Пойдем. Спи.  
В печи потрескивали дрова, сыпалась на газету стружка, пахло деревом, смолой и керосином.  
Валя закрыл глаза, и под веками встало алое закатное небо. Оно гасло – медленно, постепенно, пока окончательно не погрузилось в темноту.


End file.
